The Quest For Jin
by Sandy Bubbles
Summary: I got this idea whilst watching Xiaoyu in Panda's T4 ending. Xiaoyu tours the world nonstop in her quest to find her friend Jin after he has disappeared from yet another tournament. Vowing to find him, wherever he may be... Friendship fic
1. Prologue

A/N: This is mainly a pure friendship fic, as I thought it would make a change to all the characters hating each other in some of the stories I read. Please r&r and tell me what you think! Thanx!  
  
*LING XIAOYU'S LOG* *290314*  
  
NEW YEARS DAY  
  
CURRENT LOCATION: TOKYO, JAPAN  
  
PANDA POPULATION: 0 (WELL, THERE IS PANDA WHO IS RIGHT NEXT TO ME)  
  
NEW YEARS RESOLUTION: TO FIND JIN, WHEREVER HE MAY LURK. TO MAKE HIM COME OUT OF HIDING AND MARRY ME...  
  
Our heroine, Ling Xiaoyu giggled as she wrote that last sentence in her diary. "Just wishful thinking," she said to herself. She retracted the last few words quickly. True, she did have feelings for Jin - very mixed ones, but feelings none the less. After all, he was her best friend and Xiaoyu wasn't going to tolerate him thoughtlessly abandoning her again and leaving without a trace. Xiaoyu glanced over at her huge black and white panda, which was staring at her dolefully. Only a few moments ago, it had suggested that Xiaoyu go looking for Jin on her own. Xiaoyu had been distraught for a few moments, but picking herself up and hugging her closest friend, she informed the panda that it was alright and they'd always be best friends. "Come on, Panda," she smiled, jumping up, "Lets go get some celebratory sushi before I leave on my quest for Jin tomorrow." Panda growled happily in reply, agreeing completely. Unbeknownst to Xiaoyu, a shadow stood watching her and smiled. 


	2. First Destination: Arizona

A/N: Okay, to the stupid person called 'opside' - what the hell? Did I majorly offend you in some way? Why the hell should I write MY story the way YOU want? Oh yeah, about calling me an 'assole', jackass and bitch - what? You couldn't decide which offensive name to call me? Pitiful . . . when people stoop so low. Besides, there was a reason why my last chapter was so "dam" (learn how to spell - it's DAMN) short; it was just an introductory prologue, dumbass. On a brighter note, I want to thank the lovely peepz for encouraging reviews - I hope you like this chapter! And thanks to Black Phoenix for pointing out the Panda/bear thing, I've changed it now =) Oh yeah, if you're not fond of either Hwoarang or Julia then I suggest you don't read this story because I like those characters very much and Xiaoyu is good friends with them in this story. Because like I said before, this is a friendship fic and none of the characters hate each other (although Jin and Hwoarang still have their rivalry thing going on!)  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
*LING XIAOYU'S LOG* *290314*  
  
THE QUEST FOR JIN BEGINS 2ND JANUARY  
  
CURRENT LOCATION: TOKYO AIRPORT  
  
I HAVE A SERIOUS DILEMMA!! I'M HERE AT THE AIRPORT, STARING UP AT ALL THE BRIGHT RED PLANE SIGNS BUT WHERE DO I GO?! WHERE WOULD JIN BE? I WISH I HAD THOUGHT THIS OVER PROPERLY BEFORE JUMPING UP AND TRYING TO LOOK FOR HIM. GRRR . . .WHEN I FIND THAT BOY I WILL TEAR OFF HIS ARMS AND BEAT HIM BLUE WITH THEM!  
  
Xiaoyu decided that writing obscenities about Jin, however much it would make her feel better, would not help.  
  
Also, very mysteriously, someone had credited a whole lot of money into her bank account. Xiaoyu had never seen so many zeros on the end of her original amount before. Well, someone else's mistake was her gain - she could put that money to good use and travel to more countries to find Jin.  
  
Suddenly, the departure sign flashed above her. One of the planes was leaving for Arizona in 10 minutes . . . Arizona!! Of course! Xiaoyu would go and see her good friend Julia - she was bound to have a little information on Jin.  
  
Jumping with barely contained excitement, the beaming Chinese girl leapt to her feet and ran to buy her plane ticket. * * *  
  
*LING XIAOYU'S LOG* *290314*  
  
CURRENT LOCATION: ARIZONA, USA (FINALLY MADE IT!)  
  
I CAN'T WRITE MUCH AT THE MOMENT; I'VE JUST LANDED AT ARIZONA AIRPORT AND I REEEEAAAALLY NEED TO GET TO JULIA STRAIGHT AWAY (I DON'T WANT TO BECOME LOST!) I HOPE SHE GOT MY E-MAIL I SENT AT ONE OF THE INTERNET BOOTHS AT TOKYO AIRPORT AND KNOWS I'M ABOUT TO ARRIVE, I MEAN, I HOPE SHE HASN'T GONE AWAY ON HOLIDAY ELSEWHERE . . .  
  
The hot sunny climate of the dry American plain-lands of Arizona was definitely an eye-opener for our heroine. Xiaoyu had never come into contact with such a place before; but the whole idea of her valiant quest seemed like a million and one adventures waiting for her to encounter.  
  
Jumping even more excitedly than she had at the airport, Xiaoyu hailed a cab and asked the driver to take her to the address Julia had given her before the end of the last tournament.  
  
After an hour or two, the cab dropped our heroine off in a rural dusty area, with only a few houses for miles around.  
  
Nervously, she stepped up to the door of the house she was sure was Julia's. Straightening out her creased clothes, Xiaoyu knocked on the door.  
  
A pretty woman, who looked like an older version of Julia, answered the door. She had her thick brown hair in plaits down the side of her back and sported, in Xiaoyu's opinion, cool thrifty Native American clothes.  
  
"You must be Xiaoyu," she smiled warmly, extending her hand, "Julia mentioned that we would be expecting a guest. I'm her mother, Michelle."  
  
Xiaoyu smiled back, shaking her hand. "Julia has told me plenty about you," Xiaoyu stepped into the interior of the house, relieved she was actually in the right place. "Mom! Who was that at the door?" sounded a feminine voice from the other room. Xiaoyu smiled merrily as Julia stepped into the room, joyous to see her friend again.  
  
"Xiaoyu!" Julia cried happily, clapping sight of the tiny Chinese girl and running to scoop her up in a hug, "You're here!"  
  
Michelle smiled. "I'll fetch some lemonade, you must be thirsty after your journey Xiaoyu."  
  
"And a little bit hungry," admitted Xiaoyu sheepishly. Michelle laughed. "I'll put together a Native American speciality."  
  
"Thanks Mom," Julia smiled as her mother left the room. "So, Xiaoyu, you never said in your e-mail the reason for suddenly visiting. Don't get me wrong - I'm so glad you're here," Julia said quickly.  
  
"No, you're right, there is a reason. I'm on a search for Jin - he's disappeared, once again, and I intend to find him," Xiaoyu said, "I wondered if you'd have any information on where to start looking?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Xiaoyu. I wish I could help," Julia chewed her lip, feeling sorry that she couldn't be of any service to her friend.  
  
Xiaoyu saw Julia's gloom. "Don't worry," she smiled in reassurance.  
  
"Tell you what, though," a big smile had begun to grow on Julia's face, "If you want the company, I'd be willing to help you on your quest until the very end. I promise not to leave your side!" She laughed.  
  
Xiaoyu felt like bursting with happiness. She practically leapt at Julia and threw her arms around her. "Thank you!! That would be great! You don't know how lonely it gets when travelling alone!" a great rush of gratefulness to Julia followed after that.  
  
Julia laughed and steadied her friend. "I might change my mind if you don't shut up right now!"  
  
"Sorry," Xiaoyu giggled, "I'm just so excited - it's going to be so fun with you coming with me."  
  
"Oh," Julia suddenly looked downcast; "Money might be a bit of a problem though."  
  
"Oh no it won't!" Xiaoyu said in a singsong voice and proceeded to tell Julia about her guardian angel that had blessed her with a hefty sum of money in her account. "Hmm, looks like you got yourself a mystery benefactor," Julia smiled, "But I couldn't let you pay for me."  
  
"I am and I will, I won't let you argue with me," Xiaoyu crossed her arms and gave Julia what she hoped was a 'don't mess with me' look.  
  
"I guess I won't win this argument," Julia said then thanked Xiaoyu for her generosity. Xiaoyu blushed.  
  
"So, do you still remember your high school crushes on Jin?" Julia teased. Xiaoyu went pink with embarrassment. "Yes," she squeaked, "But I got to know him so much more personally on a friend level." She turned to Julia desperately. "He's my best friend and I really think something bad has happened to him. That's why I'm doing this and going round the world looking for him."  
  
Julia looked at her with sympathy. "Jin is a very good friend," she agreed, "I hope nothing has happened to him either."  
  
"I was thinking of going to see Hwoarang next," Xiaoyu informed her.  
  
"Hwoarang? Jin's sworn rival?" Julia smiled. "They like each other really," Xiaoyu said, dismissing it away with a wave of her hand, "besides, Hwoarang loves me visiting him!"  
  
Xiaoyu knew Julia could see through her little white lie and they both burst out laughing. Hwoarang wasn't the most sociable of people.  
  
"I almost forgot - as soon as I found out you were coming over, I made this for you," Julia jumped up and headed over to a dark pine wooden dresser. Pulling open a draw, she delicately lifted something out.  
  
Returning to a curious Xiaoyu, Julia smiled and dropped the object into her palm.  
  
Xiaoyu's eyes widened in marvel for the beauty of the piece of finery. It was a beaded necklace, with a tiny wooden loop hanging off entwined with velvet and turquoise beads whilst tiny wispy emerald feathers dangled down pleasantly.  
  
"It's a 'welcoming' gift," Julia beamed at Xiaoyu's liking of her necklace, "Since you have come to our house for the first time."  
  
"I-It's beautiful," stammered Xiaoyu. "You MADE this?" she asked incredulously, running her fingers along the beautiful shimmering length of the beading.  
  
"Yes. Traditions are passed down from generations in my family - my grandmother taught my mother how to make traditional jewellery like this, and my mother taught me from a young age," Julia shrugged with a smile, "It comes naturally."  
  
"Wow," said Xiaoyu, still amazed, "It's really pretty."  
  
"This bit is a dream catcher," Julia pointed to the velvet-covered loop, which had turquoise beads caught in its centre, "It filters through all the good dreams while you sleep but catches all the bad ones in it's web."  
  
"Geez, I really wish I had bought you something now," Xiaoyu said, chiding herself for being thoughtless. After all, Julia was letting her stay in her house and Xiaoyu had shown up with nothing to show her gratitude.  
  
"Xiaoyu, really, I didn't expect anything," exclaimed Julia, "I'm just really glad to see you again. Besides, haven't you done enough by saying you'll pay for our trip?? "  
  
"I'll still going to get you something and your mother, too," Xiaoyu said, determined. Once our heroine had made her mind up about something, it was impossible to get her to change it.  
  
"Alright then," Julia laughed, shaking her head. Then she sniffed the air hungrily. "Looks like Mom has our dinner ready," she grinned and tagged Xiaoyu, "Last one into the kitchen has to set the table and wash up afterwards!" And grinning, Xiaoyu watched her friend bound away.  
  
"Julia Chang, you will do no such thing!" came her mother's voice, "Xiaoyu is a guest in this house and I'm not having her doing chores! In fact, I have a better idea - why don't you come straight in here and help me?"  
  
Xiaoyu giggled as Julia groaned. Looking down at the beautiful Native American necklace, Xiaoyu knew she was going to have fun while she was here.  
  
* * *  
  
*LING XIAOYU'S LOG* *290314*  
  
CURRENT LOCATION: ARIZONA AIRPORT  
  
TRAVELLING COMPANION: JULIA CHANG  
  
TRAVELLING CONDITIONS: SUNNY, DRY, WARM  
  
NEXT STOP: SEOUL, KOREA  
  
IT HAS BEEN A GREAT WEEK AT JULIA'S HOUSE. EATING DINNER EVERY NIGHT UNDER AN ENDLESS EXPANSE OF STARRY SKY AND DRESSING UP IN TRADITIONAL COSTUMES (JULIA LENT ME SOME OF HER CLOTHES) TO TAKE PART IN NATIVE AMERICAN TRIBAL DANCES AND SHOWS. I DIDN'T WANT TO LEAVE, BUT THEN I REMEMBERED MY VALIANT QUEST . . . I CAN'T LET JIN DOWN, HE MIGHT NEED ME. ANYWAY, WE'RE OFF TO SEE MY DEAR FRIEND HWOARANG. OOH, HE'S GOING TO BE SO HAPPY TO SEE ME!!! (I KNOW HE MISSES ME LOADS!) 


	3. Finding Hwoarang is much harder than it ...

A/N: Xiaoyu and Julia are off to find Hwoarang! Yay... =) Thanx for all the wonderfully amazing reviews!! I better warn you now though that I have decided not to put pairings in this story and have just decided to let them all be friends because that's something you don't see often in other fics.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
*LING XIAOYU'S LOG* *290314*  
  
CURRENT LOCATION: SEOUL, KOREA - I HAVE NO IDEA WHERE, WE ARE COMPLETELY LOST!  
  
TEMPERATURE: BELOW FREEZING!! IT IS SO COLD HERE, BRRRR!  
  
NEXT ITEM ON AGENDA: BEATING HWOARANG TO A PULP, HE HAS TO GO AND LIVE IN SUCH A CONFUSING PLACE! IT'S BECAUSE OF HIM THAT WE ARE SO LOST!!  
  
GRRRR - HWOARANG SAID THIS IS THE PART OF SEOUL WHERE HE LIVES BUT YET NEITHER HE NOR HIS APARTMENT ARE ANYWHERE TO BE SEEN! GREAT! NOW WHAT ARE WE SUPPOSED TO DO?!  
  
(IMPORTANT NOTE: OH YEAH, NEARLY FORGOT - WHILST AT SEOUL AIRPORT, WE BOUGHT THE TICKETS TO OUR NEXT DESTINATION, TO SAVE US TIME WHEN WE LEAVE. ALSO GOT ONE FOR HWOARANG TOO IN CASE HE WANTS TO COME ALONG. BAD NEWS IS THAT THE NEXT FLIGHT IS 1AM TOMORROW MORNING! YEURGH!! I JUST HOPE WE FIND HWOARANG IN TIME.)  
  
But, finding Hwoarang was not going to be as easy as Julia and Xiaoyu had first anticipated. They were currently in one of the many dark back streets of Seoul.  
  
"Xiao," Julia consulted her pocket map of Korea for the eleventh time, "Do you suppose Hwoarang gave you the right address? I mean, wasn't he on the run from the Korean Military when he left the last tournament?"  
  
"That's it! Oh, Julia - you're a genius!" yelled Xiaoyu happily, as a bright light bulb switched on in her head with a 'ting'.  
  
Julia looked confused. "Okay . . ."  
  
"He can't possibly tell anyone where he is because if the information is intercepted by the Korean Army then Hwoarang's done for!" Xiaoyu explained as patiently as she could, suppressing the urge to jump up and down wildly, "Now, if I were on the run from the Army - where would I be?"  
  
Suddenly, there was a great clatter and series of shouts behind them.  
  
A gang of Korean youths were crowded around a struggling girl, obviously mugging her.  
  
"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" yelled Julia, jumping in and attempting to save the poor girl. Xiaoyu followed Julia's lead and jumped straight in after her.  
  
The Korean boys laughed. "You want to take us on, girls?" one grinned, "Be our guest."  
  
Xiaoyu and Julia smiled at each other. These arrogant thugs lacked one vital piece of information - the two girls they were about to fight were highly trained Martial arts experts and Iron Fist Tournament Entrants.  
  
"Come on then, we'll give you a sporting chance," smirked Xiaoyu, "Though frankly, you don't seem up to our fighting standard. We could beat you with our eyes closed! In fact, with our eyes closed AND our hands tied behind our backs!"  
  
Julia sighed as Xiaoyu began to get carried away.  
  
"Put your money where your mouth is, little girl," another said, narrowing his eyes.  
  
Xiaoyu burned at his patronising comment. No one got away with calling her a little girl! And with that, she sprung into a powerful kick and one by one, unleashed her wrath upon the unfortunate thieves.  
  
Julia, meanwhile, could see that Xiaoyu was handling the situation fine on her own. She turned to the trembling girl no older than sixteen.  
  
"Are you alright?" she extended her hand to help the girl up.  
  
However, the girl did not accept Julia's hand. She got to her own feet. "You shouldn't have done that," she said quietly, fear emblazoned in her eyes.  
  
Julia stared at her in confusion. Behind her, she could hear the boys running off with their tails between their legs and Xiaoyu shouting after them, "Let that be a lesson to ya!!"  
  
The girl trembled violently. "Why couldn't you have left it alone? They'll be back for me later and more angry than ever after you humiliated them like that," tears sprang to her eyes.  
  
"You can't let them get away with doing that to you!" exclaimed Xiaoyu.  
  
"Please just leave me alone," the girl turned to run in the opposite direction when Julia stopped her.  
  
"Maybe you can help us?" she asked, "We're looking for our friend Hwoarang - we were told he lives around here. Do you know him?"  
  
The girl narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "What do you want with him?"  
  
Xiaoyu pushed in front of Julia. "So you do know him?!" she asked desperately, "It's really important. If you have any idea at all where he is, PLEASE tell us."  
  
The girl hesitated, obviously thinking about whether to trust the two girls in front of her.  
  
Finally, she sighed. "I do know him except I don't know where he is. He looks after my little sister and me when he is here and lets us live in his apartment while he is away. I think he said the army is after him and he keeps going from place to place. Can't stay in one area unless they catch him. Although," she said, eyes twinkling, "he said he'd be back today."  
  
Xiaoyu and Julia exchanged glances. "That's great," said Julia, "Could you take us to his apartment?"  
  
The girl nodded and they were soon on their way up twisty flights of stairs and long alleyways.  
  
As they walked, Xiaoyu and Julia found out the girl's name was Cho-Jung. "My brother, Hwan, asked Hwoarang to look after my sister and me when he went away on the trail of my parents' killers. But Hwan never returned," Cho-Jung revealed, melancholy written on her pretty face, "Hwoarang must feel burdened with us."  
  
"I'm sure he doesn't feel that way at all," said Xiaoyu forcefully, "He's a great person." "I know," said Cho-Jung dreamily, "He leaves us money for food but it sometimes runs out depending how long he is away. I hate leaving my sister alone but I have no choice to go out and get food, not to mention going to my job."  
  
"I'm sorry you have it so rough," Julia said sincerely. Xiaoyu nodded in agreement.  
  
Once they had arrived at the apartment, a tiny girl with shiny black pigtails in her hair greeted them almost immediately. "What took so long?" she demanded in a tiny voice.  
  
"Sorry, Min-Young," Cho-Jung cast a glance at Xiaoyu and Julia, "I was delayed, that's all."  
  
Min-Young caught sight of Julia and Xiaoyu and shrank back fearfully.  
  
"Don't worry; they're Hwoarang's friends," Cho-Jung picked up Min-Young.  
  
" 'Rang's friends?" asked Min-Young cutely.  
  
Cho-Jung smiled. "She can't say 'Hwoarang' properly, she's only five," she informed the pair of travellers. Xiaoyu had already taken a liking to the tiny girl.  
  
"She's so adorable!" then she smiled at Min-Young, "You have great style - you have pig tails just like me!"  
  
Min-Young giggled shyly and motioned for Cho-Jung to put her down. "Let me show you my doll. She has pig tails too," she led Xiaoyu away into a back room.  
  
Julia followed Cho-Jung to the tiny space of a dining area. She could see that the girl had really gone all out in preparing a delicious meal for Hwoarang's return. "I'll set two extra places," Cho-Jung smiled.  
  
However, the hours passed painfully slowly. There was still no sign of Hwoarang anywhere.  
  
"Something must have held him up," suggested Xiaoyu.  
  
"Or the fact that he didn't want to come back," said Cho-Jung miserably. Min-Young had been put to bed an hour before, protesting wildly about staying up to see Hwoarang.  
  
"That can't be it," said Julia, watching the girl sadly begin to clean away the meal she had prepared.  
  
"You go to bed, Cho-Jung. You look exhausted," said Xiaoyu, "We'll clean this up."  
  
Cho-Jung smiled gratefully, tears in her eyes; she hurried to the room she shared with her sister.  
  
"Come on. We need to investigate where Hwoarang has got to," Xiaoyu stood up, "he'd never leave two kids alone like this - something really bad must've happened."  
  
* * * 


	4. Trials and Tribulations in Seoul

A/N: Thanx so much for the great reviews!!!! I really appreciate them =) I really enjoyed writing this chapter because I could finally put Hwoarang into the story. Oh yeah, I have to put a warning on this chapter: TORTURE included! If you don't like anything like that, you better not read this. Its also rated PG-13 for a little bit of language. That's all!  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
*LING XIAOYU'S LOG* *290314*  
  
CURRENT LOCATION: STILL SEOUL (BUT WE'RE NOT LOST ANYMORE, YAY!!)  
  
TIME: APPROX. 10 O CLOCK (GIVING US A GRAND TOTAL OF 3 HOURS TO FIND HWOARANG!! PANIC!)  
  
DETAILS OF NEW MISSION: TO INVESTIGATE HWOARANG'S DISAPPEARANCE (I'M NOT HAVING ANOTHER FRIEND DOING A DISAPPEARING ACT ON ME!)  
  
BAD NEWS! HWOARANG IS NOWHERE TO BE SEEN. WE HAVE TO FIND HIM BEFORE 1AM OR BEFORE THE KOREAN MILITARY DO. IF WE DON'T FIND HIM, I MIGHT NOT GET TO HEAR IF HE HAS ANY NEWS OF JIN! AND WE HAVE ANOTHER PROBLEM - HWOARANG MAY NOT BE ABLE TO COME WITH US, IF WE EVER DO FIND HIM, BECAUSE WHO WILL LOOK AFTER CHO-JUNG AND MIN-YOUNG?? ARRGGH, WHY IS THIS TURNING SO COMPLICATED?? THIS IS ALL JIN'S FAULT FOR RUNNING AWAY IN THE FIRST PLACE!  
  
Our heroine put her travel size diary back into her jacket pocket. She and Julia were now out on the busy streets of Seoul searching desperately for clues and asking as many people as they could if they knew Hwoarang.  
  
Finally, a boy of Hwoarang's age gave them information, "Hwoarang? Yeah, I know him. Ain't many people with his name around. Anyway, he likes to hang out at that bar there."  
  
Hurrying to the aforementioned bar, Xiaoyu and Julia scanned the place frantically.  
  
Julia suddenly caught a glimpse of unmistakable red hair.  
  
The boy it belonged to was just leaving from the door on the opposite end of the bar.  
  
"Hwoarang!!" yelled Xiaoyu maniacally, scrambling past tables and knocking over drinks in her hurry to get to the door, with Julia trailing behind her and apologising to random people along the way.  
  
The back door of the bar led out into a damp alley. The redheaded Korean had walked around the corner, into the next street. Julia and Xiaoyu raced to keep up.  
  
Panting for breath, they could hardly speak when they finally saw it was indeed Hwoarang, who at that moment was gunning up the engine on his motorbike.  
  
Before they could call his name, an army van rode up. Several soldiers swarmed out. Catching the Korean off guard, they attacked Hwoarang to the ground and forced him into the van with them.  
  
"Noooooo!!!" shrieked Xiaoyu angrily at the retreating van. "Hwoarang," she whispered, quieting down as the realisation that her friend was in great danger sank in.  
  
"They better not hurt him," she said to Julia, "come on, we have to follow them."  
  
"How? We'll never be quick enough on foot," said Julia, crestfallen.  
  
"Aah, Hwoarang left us a present," Xiaoyu pointed to his motorbike, still on the ground, "besides, he'd want us to make sure we didn't just leave his beloved bike in an alley. Do you know what that thing means to him?"  
  
Julia was just staring at her horrified. "We don't know how to ride a motorbike!!" she shouted, "You don't have a license. I don't have a license. We'll both be arrested!"  
  
Xiaoyu had already reached the bike. She turned to Julia and said sadly. "They've taken Hwoarang. If it were you they'd taken, I'd do anything I could to make sure I followed so I could save you."  
  
Julia looked down. "Fine, Xiao," she murmured quietly, then smiled, "let's do it your way."  
  
"Yeeaahh!" shouted Xiaoyu, hopping onto the bike, with Julia behind her.  
  
After a wobbly start, they got the engine running and the bike leapt into life; shooting forwards with both the girls clinging on for dear life. "There's the van up ahead!" pointed Julia; she had to shout for her voice to be heard against the speed they were going at.  
  
Xiaoyu smiled and started toward it, weaving in and out of cars along the way. "Crazy woman driver!" cried a male pedestrian that Xiaoyu had just shot straight past.  
  
"Uh, Xiaoyu, I think you need to slow down!" yelled Julia anxiously.  
  
The van suddenly took a sharp turn left into another back street, forcing Xiaoyu to do the same thing.  
  
"Where the hell are the brakes on this thing?" Xiaoyu screamed. Julia saw a pile of trashcans up ahead and could do nothing but bury her head into Xiaoyu's back, muttering vaguely to herself about how they were going to die.  
  
As the bike collided into the garbage pile, both girls shot off the bike and tumbled down on the other side of the trashcans.  
  
Groaning, Julia rubbed her head, wincing painfully. "Xiaoyu, get off," she hissed, "I can't feel my legs!"  
  
"Sorry," Xiaoyu crawled off her friend absentmindedly, as she searched for Hwoarang. The van was parked nearby and she saw one of the last soldiers closing a door behind him that looked like it led into a dark abandoned building.  
  
"They've taken him in there," Xiaoyu pulled Julia to her feet. Creeping stealthily along, they entered the building and hid behind large wooden crates of boxes whilst making sure they kept to the shadows.  
  
Xiaoyu felt herself burning with anger when she saw they had tied Hwoarang's hands behind his back, whilst he was being held in-between two soldiers. How dare they treat her friend in this disgusting way.  
  
A very stern powerfully built man approached Hwoarang. "Alright, Sarge?" Hwoarang smirked, "Long time no see, huh?"  
  
The back of the sergeant's hand met with Hwoarang's cheek. Julia could see Hwoarang bite back a cry of pain.  
  
"Always the same good for nothing delinquent," the sergeant snarled, "but now you're finally at our mercy." He smiled a nasty grin that made Julia's blood run cold.  
  
But, Xiaoyu was glad to see Hwoarang smirk again. "Stooping to assault, Sarge? I'm very disappointed in you."  
  
The sergeant's face contorted with anger when he couldn't see any fear on his victim's face. "Remove his shirt," he spat. "By the end of this," the sergeant leant close to Hwoarang's face; "we'll have you screaming like a girl."  
  
With that, Hwoarang's shirt was pulled roughly over his head, revealing his toned muscular chest.  
  
"Aah, I see pretty boy here works out," the sergeant smiled wickedly as two soldiers shackled Hwoarang's hands from chains that fell from the ceiling.  
  
Hwoarang thrashed wildly, but it was no use, he was completely immobile.  
  
"How dare they," hissed Xiaoyu, next to Julia.  
  
"Oh my god. Look what he has in his hand," Julia whispered, wide-eyed.  
  
From behind his back, the sergeant produced a leather whip embedded with sharp nails.  
  
Xiaoyu saw a brief flash of fear flicker across Hwoarang's face, but he regained himself quickly. "Why, Sarge, if I knew you were into that type of thing . . ."  
  
"Shut your mouth, boy," boomed the sergeant, then smirked, "I'm going to have some fun."  
  
And without warning, the obscene piece of torturing equipment was rammed into Hwoarang's chest, immediately drawing blood from his soft skin.  
  
Hwoarang had to bite down his cry of anguish. He wasn't about to succumb to the pain and show it to that son of a bitch.  
  
"Those creeps. They're not getting away with this," said a seething Xiaoyu and she quickly hurried away. "Xiaoyu, don't go anywhere," hissed Julia, but it was too late. Xiaoyu was already out of the door.  
  
The sergeant, meanwhile, was getting more and more angry when Hwoarang wasn't appearing to be screaming in agony. He struck again, this time with more force and succeeded to tear Hwoarang's delicate flesh further. Julia could see the pained expression in Hwoarang's eyes, but the proud Korean still managed to glare defiantly at his assailant.  
  
Suddenly, there was a very loud crash outside that echoed around.  
  
The soldiers stopped dead in their tracks. "There's someone out there," said one soldier. "Go and check what that is," hissed the sergeant. The soldiers left the room.  
  
Julia knew that Xiaoyu had caused the distraction. Now it was up to her to take out the sergeant.  
  
"What's the matter, boy?" laughed the sergeant cruelly, "Aren't you having fun?" And as he slapped Hwoarang hard across his face, Julia jumped into a kick aimed at the sergeant's head. She caught him round the neck with her foot and drove his head down with a crash, rendering him unconscious.  
  
"Julia!" Hwoarang exclaimed, "What the hell-?"  
  
"We'll explain later," Julia said quickly, checking Hwoarang's shackles and hoping she could break them apart.  
  
"We?" asked Hwoarang, but Julia was too busy forcing the shackles open. With a cry of effort, she finally managed it. "Damn, girl. You MUST work out," he looked at her, raising a delicate eyebrow.  
  
As soon as Hwoarang was free, he collapsed on his knees as a sharp pain shot across his chest from his wounds.  
  
Julia helped him up, half carrying the Korean out of the building.  
  
An anxious Xiaoyu was waiting for them. "Hwoarang!" she threw her arms around his neck.  
  
"Oh, god. Not you," he groaned, "as if the day couldn't get any worse!"  
  
"See, Julia? Didn't I tell you he'd be happy to see me?" Xiaoyu grinned; knowing Hwoarang was only joking.  
  
Suddenly, the shuffling sounds of the soldiers returning echoed around the alley.  
  
"Quick, come on," Xiaoyu held onto Hwoarang's other arm for extra support and both girls led him over to the motorbike, which was still lying pitifully in the trash.  
  
Hwoarang bit back the urge to swear profusely. "What the hell did you do to my bike?!"  
  
"It was all Xiaoyu's idea," Julia said quickly. Xiaoyu glared at her.  
  
Hwoarang raised his eyes to the heavens. "THIS is why I say girls shouldn't drive."  
  
Julia and Xiaoyu rolled their eyes, picking the bike up.  
  
Hwoarang got on, luckily there was enough space for Julia and Xiaoyu behind him.  
  
"Let me show you girls how to ride a real bike," Hwoarang smirked back at them both, gunning the engine and racing off down the alley.  
  
"Hwoarang, slow down," Julia cried, "You're just as bad as Xiaoyu!"  
  
Xiaoyu, meanwhile, was having the time of her life and squealing delightedly at the fast pace Hwoarang was taking them down the glittering main streets of Seoul.  
  
* * * 


	5. Running from the Military

A/N: Thanx for the reviews!! Please be patient - they are trying their hardest to find Jin!! If I make them find him straight away then I will have no story left to write =( So please bear with me! Thanx =)  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"So, let me get this straight - you came all the way over here to find me because JIN'S missing?" Hwoarang stared at them both as if they had gone mad.  
  
They had lost the soldiers by steering through tiny side alleys and streets, but Xiaoyu was sure that wouldn't be the last they'd see of them. At the moment they were staying in hiding, to make sure the coast was clear, down a back street. Xiaoyu and Julia also took this moment to fill Hwoarang in on everything that had happened.  
  
"I'm worried about him," said Xiaoyu, "We thought you'd know where he is."  
  
"I'm the last person Kazama would want to talk to, Xiao," said Hwoarang. Then he looked deep in thought. "That slimy son of a b-" before he could finish his sentence, Xiaoyu smacked him around the head.  
  
"You KNOW I don't like you swearing," she scowled, "And especially when you're saying it about one of my FRIENDS."  
  
"Okay, I'm sorry, Xiaoyu," Hwoarang rubbed the back of his head, "But I know what he's doing - bottling out of the rematch I so generously promised him at the next tournament. He's not gonna show up. Damn him." His last words earned another cuff about his head from Xiaoyu.  
  
"Do that again," Hwoarang growled, "and I'll throw you off the bike and leave you here. I won't even feel guilty about it."  
  
Xiaoyu looked offended. "You would feel guilty!"  
  
"I beg to differ," came Hwoarang's cool answer.  
  
Before Xiaoyu could respond, Julia quickly cut in. "I don't think that's why Jin has gone missing, Hwoarang."  
  
"We thought you'd like to come with us to find him," said Xiaoyu, "We have a flight in 1 hour and bought you a ticket just in case."  
  
Hwoarang appeared to be thinking it over. "Well it is true that I need to get out of the country so the military won't know where to start looking for me . . ."  
  
"Those stupid jerk-heads," muttered Xiaoyu.  
  
"What about Cho-Jung and Min-Young?" asked Julia.  
  
"You've met them? How are they? Did you make sure you locked the door properly after you?" Genuine concern was evident upon Hwoarang's fine features.  
  
"Cho-Jung thinks you aren't coming back," said Xiaoyu, "I told her that you wouldn't do that."  
  
"We have to get back to them," said Hwoarang, worry flickered in his eyes.  
  
Julia and Xiaoyu looked at each other. They had never seen Hwoarang act this way before.  
  
Soon, they had reached Hwoarang's apartment but something was deathly wrong. The door was ajar and looked like it had been forced open, a commotion was sounding from inside.  
  
Hwoarang noticed this with alarm and barged through, Xiaoyu and Julia right behind him.  
  
A crowd of masked youths had Cho-Jung up against the wall, ripping at her clothes cruelly and demanding money. Cho-Jung was protesting wildly and sobbing, as she looked fearfully at Min- Young in one of their arms. "Please don't hurt her," she begged.  
  
"Oh, we won't . . . in exchange for some cash," said the youth holding a crying Min-Young, who was reaching out for her sister in extreme distress.  
  
All Xiaoyu and Julia saw next was a flash of red so quick it could have matched the speed of light. Growling, Hwoarang had jumped in front of Cho- Jung protectively, whilst swiping Min-Young out of the thug's hands and handing her to Cho-Jung. He then proceeded to give the unfortunate bullies the ass kicking of their lives.  
  
Fleeing with bloody noses, broken arms and more than a few tears, Hwoarang chased them out into the corridor shouting what sounded like very rude things in his native language.  
  
Xiaoyu was glad that she couldn't understand Korean, as what Hwoarang was shouting did not sound very nice.  
  
"Those were the guys that were mugging her before," said Julia to Xiaoyu, as Hwoarang hurried back into the room.  
  
Cho-Jung was on her knees and cradling a very frightened Min-Young in her arms, both were crying quietly.  
  
Feeling his heart shatter, Hwoarang knelt down beside the two girls he loved as sisters and felt stray tears slide down his own cheeks when he realised he hadn't done his job properly in protecting them from harm when they had needed him.  
  
"I'm sorry," he whispered softly. Cho-Jung looked up at him wordlessly and buried her head into his neck. "I'm glad you're back," she finally said, as Hwoarang stroked her hair comfortingly.  
  
Xiaoyu could see that Hwoarang cared more for the girls than he did for himself. This was a different side of him that she'd never seen before.  
  
Julia approached them and met Hwoarang's gaze meaningfully. Hwoarang sighed and looked down at Cho-Jung. He picked up Min-Young and held her close. "We must get them out of here," he told Xiaoyu and Julia, "The army could be targeting my apartment with gunfire as we speak."  
  
"The army?" gasped Cho-Jung, scrambling to her feet. It was then she noticed Hwoarang's bloody chest and gave a cry of shock. "Did they do that to you?" she asked sorrowfully as they walked quickly down a twisty flight of stairs and out into the alley below.  
  
Hwoarang nodded quietly, hating himself for what he was about to do. They walked out of the alley and stopped by a busy main street. Tilting Cho- Jung's face up so she was looking directly into his eyes, Hwoarang opened his mouth to say one of the hardest things he'd ever had to say in his life. Cho-Jung was looking at him with a mixture of apprehension and confusion.  
  
Closing his eyes, Hwoarang spoke softly. "Cho-Jung, I think I need to leave the country. They'll find me if I stay here."  
  
"You're abandoning us?" Cho-Jung's eyes were round with fear and hurt. Then she turned angry. "I knew you never cared for us. Just leave, we don't give a damn," she glared at Hwoarang, causing his heart to twist painfully as he felt the hurt radiating from her angry words.  
  
"Hwoarang, we have to be at the airport in 20 minutes," said Xiaoyu fearfully, "What are we going to do? They'll find you here any minute." As she said that, the sounds of approaching army vans rumbled out from the alley behind them.  
  
Cho-Jung turned away from Hwoarang, crossing her arms and trying to hide her tears.  
  
Hwoarang was at a loss. Running a hand in frustration through his copper locks, he thought through every option in his mind. He was coming to a swift conclusion when suddenly a man, whose face was covered in shadow, pulled up in a car next to them. "Get in!" hollered the mysterious driver.  
  
Trusting to fate, since the army vans were fast approaching, Hwoarang picked up Min-Young and pulled Cho-Jung into the car with him whilst motioning for Xiaoyu and Julia to do the same.  
  
"There isn't time for explanations," said the hooded driver, "I will take you to the airport."  
  
Hwoarang did a double take. He knew that voice anywhere. "Hwan?!" he whispered incredulously. The friend he'd long feared was dead lowered his hood and smiled at Hwoarang. Cho-Jung immediately burst into tears at the sight of her brother. Xiaoyu looked at Hwan, his black silky hair fell a little way past his shoulders while his face was extremely handsome and boyish, yet he had an edge of danger about him. In some respects, he looked a bit like Hwoarang.  
  
Julia looked back anxiously. She could see the army vans racing after them. "They're gaining on us!" she cried in alarm.  
  
Finally, they reached the airport. Xiaoyu and Julia leapt out of the car, followed closely by Hwoarang (still carrying Min-Young), Hwan and Cho-Jung.  
  
"Where have you been all this time?" panted Hwoarang as they ran.  
  
"Please, it is a long story. When we meet again I will tell you," Hwan smiled as they reached the terminal.  
  
Xiaoyu was at this moment, praising the lord that she had bought the tickets to California in advance as she showed them to the girl checking them in.  
  
"I can never thank you enough for looking after these two for me," Hwan looked at Hwoarang, then back in alarm at the advancing soldiers, "My friend, you must go now."  
  
"Hwoarang, come on!" shouted Julia, eyeing the soldiers who were closing in fast.  
  
Hwoarang embraced Hwan quickly and handed Min-Young over to him. "Don't be afraid," he whispered to her, "You're with your brother now."  
  
Then he turned to Cho-Jung, who was sobbing tearfully. "Look after yourself, Cho," he kissed her cheek softly, "You'll see me again soon."  
  
With that, he turned and ran after Julia and Xiaoyu, fighting back his own tears.  
  
The flight attendant at the front of the terminal stopped the soldiers who had reached the ramp-way just as Hwoarang had disappeared into the plane.  
  
"Sir, the plane is about to leave, I cannot allow you go through," she said politely.  
  
"There is a runaway soldier on that plane. It must be stopped," the sergeant barked.  
  
"If you don't leave now, I'm going to have to call security," the stewardess said, looking a bit worried.  
  
"You heard what the young lady said," said Hwan coolly, gliding over to her defence. She smiled gratefully at him, whilst the sergeant roared and ordered his troops to follow him down the ramp-way only to find that the plane had left the terminal and was off down the runway.  
  
He gave a loud hiss of irritation. "I will get you, soldier, mark my words."  
  
Meanwhile, on the plane, Hwoarang looked back at the airport and couldn't believe how close he had been to becoming captured (again). But yet, he'd done it again and escaped, with the help of two crazy girls.  
  
He looked at Xiaoyu and Julia in the seats next to him. Xiaoyu was busily scribbling something down in a compact furry pink book and Julia was talking to a stewardess about the safety of the plane, whilst unconsciously tearing the napkin in her hands to shreds. Hwoarang gathered she must have been a bit nervous about planes.  
  
"She's been jumpy about flying ever since we flew out to Seoul to meet you," Xiaoyu whispered when she saw Hwoarang looking at Julia, "She's actually being calm compared to what she was like last time we flew! Poor girl, she'll get used to it." And she went back to her furry book.  
  
Hwoarang smiled. He had tremendous respect for them both, risking life and limb, to help him out like this . . . although; he'd never let them know it.  
  
He looked back out of the window and thought sadly of Cho-Jung and Min- Young. How he hated to leave them.  
  
'If I had stayed, what kind of life would they have had with me?' he thought, his eyes clouded, "Always dodging the military, I'd have been putting their lives at eternal risk.'  
  
He was thankful that they were with their brother now and could finally begin to have some normal kind of life, with someone who loved them there all the time.  
  
"We'll meet again, I promise," Hwoarang whispered his vow and sent it out to Cho-Jung and Min-Young, hoping that somehow they would hear it.  
  
* * *  
  
*LING XIAOYU'S LOG* *290314*  
  
CURRENT LOCATION: ON A PLANE, ON OUR WAY TO CALIFORNIA!  
  
TIME: APPROX. 1:15 AM - WE MADE IT IN TIME!!  
  
NEWEST TRAVELLING COMPANION: DEAR, SWEET HWOARANG HAS JOINED US! YAY!!  
  
OPERATION "X:FIND_HWOARANG" WAS SUCCESSFUL! WE COMPLETEED OUR MISSION AND FOUND HIM. BUT TO GET TO POOR HWOARANG, WE HAD TO RESCUE HIM FROM THE EVIL CLUTCHES OF THAT STUPID-HEAD SERGEANT, GRRRRRR, IT MAKES ME ANGRY JUST THINKING ABOUT HIM.  
  
ANYWAY, HWOARANG SAID HE WAS FOREVER GRATEFUL AND PROMISED TO BE MINE AND JULIA'S ETERNAL SLAVE . . ! WELL, MAYBE THAT WASN'T EXACTLY WHAT HE SAID BUT IT WAS CLOSE! BAD THING IS THAT HE IS TOTALLY BUMMED OUT ABOUT LEAVING POOR CHO-JUNG AND MIN-YOUNG, BUT AT LEAST THEY ARE WITH THEIR BROTHER HWAN NOW (WHO, MAY I ADD, WAS QUITE CUTE!) ANYWAY, WE'RE OFF TO SEE FOREST LAW NOW. I KNOW HE WASN'T AT THE LAST TOURNAMENT BUT HIS DAD, MARSHALL, WAS. MAYBE THEY KNOW SOMETHING ABOUT JIN'S DISSAPEARANCE . . . WHAT'S THAT SAYING? "ONLY TIME CAN TELL" OR SOMETHING =)  
  
* * * 


	6. Something going Down in Chinatown

A/N: Hehe I know it's been months and months since I updated this but I needed the inspiration to strike and well, it did, so here you go!!

-------------------------------------------------------

LING XIAOYU'S LOG 290314

CURRENT LOCATION: ON A PLANE, ON OUR WAY TO CALIFORNIA!

TIME: APPROX. 1:15 AM – WE MADE IT IN TIME!!

NEWEST TRAVELLING COMPANION: DEAR, SWEET HWOARANG HAS JOINED US! YAY!!

OPERATION "X: FINDHWOARANG" WAS SUCCESSFUL! WE COMPLETEED OUR MISSION AND FOUND HIM. BUT TO GET TO POOR HWOARANG, WE HAD TO RESCUE HIM FROM THE EVIL CLUTCHES OF THAT STUPID-HEAD SERGEANT, GRRRRRR, IT MAKES ME ANGRY JUST THINKING ABOUT HIM.

ANYWAY, HWOARANG SAID HE WAS FOREVER GRATEFUL AND PROMISED TO BE MINE AND JULIA'S ETERNAL SLAVE . . ! WELL, MAYBE THAT WASN'T EXACTLY WHAT HE SAID BUT IT WAS CLOSE!

BAD THING IS THAT HE IS TOTALLY BUMMED OUT ABOUT LEAVING POOR CHO-JUNG AND MIN-YOUNG, BUT AT LEAST THEY ARE WITH THEIR BROTHER HWAN NOW (WHO, MAY I ADD, WAS QUITE CUTE!)

ANYWAY, WE'RE OFF TO SEE FOREST LAW NOW. I KNOW HE WASN'T AT THE LAST TOURNAMENT BUT HIS DAD, MARSHALL, WAS. MAYBE THEY KNOW SOMETHING ABOUT JIN'S DISSAPEARANCE . . .

WHAT'S THAT SAYING? "ONLY TIME CAN TELL" OR SOMETHING )

--------------------------------------------------------

LING XIAOYU'S LOG 290314

CURRENT LOCATION: CHINATOWN, LA, USA

TRAVELLING BUDDIES: JULIA CHANG AND HWOARANG (A.K.A. RANGY!!)

SUCCESS IN QUEST SO FAR: DISMAL!!! I HAVEN'T SUCEEDED IN FINDING EVEN A BUTTON OFF JIN'S JACKET! NO ONE KNOWS WHERE HE IS AND NOW IT SEEMS AS THOUGH HE'S VANISHED OFF THE FACE OF THE EARTH!!

OH WELL, THERE IS STILL SOME HOPE. MARSHALL AND FORST LAW COULD HAVE SOME INFORMATION. FINGERS CROSSED . . .

But as soon as our heroine and her companions stepped into "Marshall China", Marshall and Forest Law appeared to be having their own fair share of problems.

"Get out right now!!" Marshall was growling at four young men, "Don't make me come over there and do it for you!"

Laughing, the young men stood. "We'll be back," they said. "We're gonna make sure that 'Marshall China' goes down," smirking at an infuriated Marshall, who was being held back by Forest, the young men walked out.

Marshall was still ranting as he disappeared into the kitchens.

Xiaoyu was first to reach a sighing Forest. He noticed her at once. "Ling Xiaoyu! What are you doing here?" he exclaimed.

"Is that the sort of welcome I get?" Xiaoyu pouted jokingly.

"Oh, sorry," Forest hastily bowed apologetically in acknowledgement of her presence. Xiaoyu too bowed in greeting then flung her arms around Forest. "Enough of formalities – hugs are the best way to greet someone!" she let go of a blushing Forest and motioned to her companions, "I bought Hwoarang and Julia with me."

Julia bowed as Xiaoyu had done, smiling as she said, "Hi Forest. You don't look any different since the third tournament!"

Forest smiled and bowed back. "You've changed though; I didn't know you wore glasses."

Julia shrugged. "Yeah. They're not very practical when fighting though."

Forest then turned to Hwoarang who nodded slightly and said, "Hey."

Forest bowed to him as well. "Hey."

"Boys!" muttered Xiaoyu, "Can never express themselves properly!"

"Well you don't expect me to do a running jump and throw my arms around him, do you?" Hwoarang quirked an eyebrow in Xiaoyu's direction, "unlike SOME people!"

Xiaoyu just shot him a glare and turned back to Forest. "Is there somewhere we can go to talk?"

"Sure. This way," Forest gestured for them to follow him. They had to weave in and out of people chatting and enjoying their food at tables across the restaurant before they followed Forest up a flight of carpeted stairs.

They reached a nicely decorated room. It was decked out in traditional Chinese décor and furnishings.

Forest motioned for them to sit and began pouring them some herbal green tea into tiny white cups.

"So, tell all," he said to Xiaoyu, still pouring the green tea.

"Well, I'm just gonna cut straight to it," Xiaoyu took a deep breath, "I need information, you see. Firstly, it all began when Panda told me to go looking for him but I didn't want to go on my own. But then I did, and I went to see Julia and she didn't know where he was! And we went to see Hwoarang and couldn't even find him to begin with. ("This is her way of cutting straight to the point?" Hwoarang remarked dryly to Julia.) When we did find Hwoarang, even he didn't have a clue where he was! And so you see, I'm very worried because he doesn't seem to be anywhere – no matter where I go! It's like a bad, bad nightmare! I really want to find him but no one knows where to look! That's why I need your help." Xiaoyu stopped abruptly, gulped a few mouthfuls of air and looked expectantly at Forest. The poor boy looked beyond confused and had been trying not to get lost within Xiaoyu's non-stop ranting.

"You know when he said 'tell all'?" Hwoarang looked at Xiaoyu, "I think he was just being polite."

Xiaoyu ignored the Korean, her gaze still intense on Forest, who was squirming. "Erm . . . could you start again from the beginning? This time, a little . . . slower?"

"NO!!" Shouted Julia and Hwoarang together as Xiaoyu began to open her mouth a little too gladly.

"I'm summarise," said Julia quickly at Xiaoyu's offended look, "We're on a quest to find Jin as he is missing. We visited you in hopes of gathering information on where he might be."

"Oh!" Forest looked extremely relieved, "I see. But, I'm sorry – if I knew where he was, I would tell you."

"Perhaps your dad would –?" began Xiaoyu, but Forest shook his head. "My dad wouldn't know either, I'm really sorry," he said sadly and began to pass out fortune cookies, "here – I'll give you fortunes instead."

Xiaoyu looked dully at the browned cookie in her hand and snapped it apart, reading it aloud, "A shadow lurks behind you all the time. Be on your guard, for appearances can be deceptive."

"Oh, well THAT'S reassuring!" she groaned and angrily screwed up the little piece of paper.

"What if it's right, though?" Julia looked at her; "I do sometimes get the feeling we're being watched."

Xiaoyu snapped her head up, wide eyed. "You too?! I thought I was the only one and didn't want to say anything in case I looked stupid."

Hwoarang rolled his catlike eyes and looked at Forest. "You into Thai boxing? I hear there's the big match on today."

Julia smacked him. "This is serious, Hwoarang. We really think somebody might be following us!"

"Who," said Hwoarang, "would be crazy enough to stalk you two?" At the pair of highly irritated looks he received, Hwoarang decided to be quiet.

"Not following us for the heck of it," said Xiaoyu; "They might be following us to get to Jin! Like Heihachi or even Kazuya!"

"Yeah!" said Julia, beginning to get swept away in the notion, "Since Jin won the tournament, Heihachi wants to catch and kill him to claim back what is rightfully his! Then, on the other hand, there is Kazuya who wants to capture him for the Devil gene – so he can take on all the powerful qualities of both beings and succeed to be the most formidable force on Earth. He will crush all under his mighty wrath and an age of darkness will follow. May God have mercy on us all!!" Julia realised she was getting three strange looks in the otherwise silent room. The sounds of crickets chirping could be heard in the distance.

Julia cleared her throat, straightened her hair (which had become highly unruly throughout all her hand gestures and arm movements) and said quietly, "Or something along those lines."

"Get real, Julia," Xiaoyu rolled her eyes, "That only happens in video games!"

Julia began to sulk. Hwoarang looked at Forest. "Who were those guys hassling your old man down in the restaurant?"

Forest looked downcast. "My father's rivals. Our restaurant is the best in all Chinatown except for theirs. They want to get us closed down so that their restaurant becomes the most popular."

Suddenly, Marshall burst in. "Forest!! What do you think you're doing up here?! Drinking tea whilst I'm handling the restaurant single-handedly down there?"

Forest rolled his eyes. "Dad," he said, "Don't be so melodramatic. There are like seven other waiters. Besides, we have company." He pointed to our heroine and her companions.

"You were all in the last tournament, weren't you?" Marshall looked at them, "So young to be fighters! That's what I keep telling young Forest here and he STILL snuck off with Paul to the third tournament!"

"Dad! I'm not a kid," Forest muttered, embarrassed.

"Of course not, son," Marshall smiled, "Now get downstairs and help out or you're grounded!"

--------------------------------------------------------


End file.
